


at least i got you in my head

by buckycharms



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, literally no one asked for this but i wrote it anyway, title is a completely unrelated hayley kiyoko lyric bc im gay and Extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckycharms/pseuds/buckycharms
Summary: the scene from 2x12 in which Kara carries Lena to safety





	

**Author's Note:**

> i've been sitting on this for weeks bc i couldn't get all the verb tenses to match but i'm tired of it so Here It Is

This isn't quite how kara imagined lena's first time flying with her. For starters, she hoped Lena would be more than half conscious. Kara knows that Lena hates flying, but she didn't want Lena to hate flying with her. She wanted this to be special, to make her friend feel safe, for her to at least know that she’s supergirl beforehand, but Lena is concussed and drooling on her suit and none of this is according to plan. 

That doesn't stop Kara from being completely enamored, though. She flies towards Lena’s penthouse slowly because she's still human, a fact made obvious by the day's earlier events, a fact that makes her hold Lena tighter. It gives Kara time to look at her. Like really look at her. Even asleep, her features don't look completely relaxed. Kara is startled by the urge to brush away the worry on her brow. 

She doesn’t realize that she’s absentmindedly stopped flying until Lena's eyes open halfway to find Kara staring at her. "Kara? What's going on?" She's slurring her words enough to make Kara worry and hold her closer.

Kara whispers, fearful of ruining the moment between them, "It's okay, Lena. You're safe. I've got you." Lena nods in understanding and falls back into a tentative sleep. Kara stays floating until she knows that Lena won’t stir again.

Once Lena is safe and is no longer there to distract her, Kara realizes that Lena didn't call her supergirl. She isn't sure if it counts as revealing her secret, but she remembers how it felt to hold Lena and can't bring herself to care either way.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me @ wlwlenaluthor.tumblr.com


End file.
